


Fiery

by holloway88



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, He did his island challenge late bc there is nothing wrong with that lol literally anybody can do it, M/M, Moon is 22 yall, i love guzma so much okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: "It's okay, you don't have to love me." the words echoed through Moon's mind over and over again. He was standing at the waters edge at the beach near Hau'oli city. It had been exactly two weeks since Guzma said those words to him, standing before him at his mansion in Po Town with the solemn expression of a broken man before him.





	Fiery

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post story-line of Sun/Moon, Moon is a male player but is 22 years old. ALSO Ya I know Moon is technically the name for the fem character but for this one I felt like naming him Moon as opposed to Sun.

_"It's okay, you don't have to love me."_ the words echoed through Moon's mind over and over again. He was standing at the waters edge at the beach near Hau'oli city. It had been exactly two weeks since Guzma said those words to him, standing before him at his mansion in Po Town with the solemn expression of a broken man before him. Moon froze when it happened, he didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't know how to say that he had loved Guzma for such a long time already, that he would always be there for him when he needed him, but instead he just blacked out.

When he woke up he was at the nearest Pokemon center, a Buginium Z in his hands, with a note attached that read "- _Ya boy_ ". He cried when he saw it, remembering what happened.

Of course, his first response was to rush back to Po Town, but when he got there Guzma was nowhere to be found. The grunts had no idea where he had run off to, either, and Plumeria would not budge. She blamed Moon for hurting Guzma, but there was nothing he could do to argue with her. She was right, after all. So Moon went home, back to his lonely motel room just a little north of Hau'oli city, and sat on his bed and cried for a few days.

He tried contacting Guzma over his cell phone, Pokedex, hell he even had his Staraptor try to track him down. To his disappointment, the trail he left had gone completely cold. So did reports of Team Skull activity in the area, meaning he more than likely left the island completely.

Moon hadn't given up, of course, but he did let Guzma have a little bit of space for the past week and a half. Besides, even if Moon did find him there was no guaranteeing that he would even talk with him. He reached into his bag and released the Wimpod that he had caught, with Guzma of course, and gave it a weak smile when it cooed lovingly at him. "Wimpod, I really need to find Guz." he said, watching as the skittish Pokemon scuttled up to him and nuzzled its face into Moon's legs.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" he asked the Wimpod, not expecting an answer of course.

Wimpod cooed again and ran around in a circle, digging itself underneath the sand. Moon blinked, watching the Wimpod's actions. It shook under the sand and made itself almost entirely hidden. After a few moments of staring at the little creature squirming in the sand, Moon stood up and pumped his fists in the air, "I got it!" he shouted. "Thanks, Wimpod, you've been a huge help." he said and returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball, pulling out his rider pager immediately after.

He quickly flew to the secluded shore on Ulaula Island, the place where he first found Guzma after all of the trouble with the Ultra Beasts.

Sure enough, there was a lanky figure sitting on a rock on the far end of the beach, staring out at the ocean. Golisopod was standing beside him, playing in the sand. Moon sent out Wimpod again, urging him to go play with Golisopod. He walked slowly over the beach, hands in his pockets and eyes glued to the ground before him. He felt his heart start to race, the anxiety swelling inside of him.

"Golisopod, what are you doing?" he heard the familliar voice ask. "Oh, find yourself a friend, did ya?" he hopped off the rock, not noticing Moon approaching yet, and squatted down near the Wimpod. Wimpod, upon recognizing Guzma, went right up to him and nuzzled his face into his hands. "Whoa, you're a real friendly one. That's so weird, I ain't ever seen one act like this-"

"It's because he misses you." Moon said, causing Guzma's head to shoot up.

He jumped to his feet and turned away, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking closer to Golisopod. "Yeah, figures it's yours." he sighed, "Here I thought they were overcoming their instincts, or whatever."

"Guz, can we please talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" he asked, kicking the sand. "Talkin' ain't ever get anything good from it."

"That's not true, please, I need to talk to you." Moon begged, walking closer to Guzma. He reached out and grabbed his arm, looking up at the taller trainer with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I'm listenin'."

Moon took a deep breath, his hands shaking. "Guzma, I have loved you for a very long time." he started, gauging Guzma's reaction by how his pupils dilated at the mention of love. "When I first met you, two years ago, I was new to Alola. Freshly twenty with a few gym badges under my belt, desperate for a new start. I thought Alola was perfect, because of how different it was from the other regions, culturally... I started my Island challenge, probably as the oldest person to do so, and everybody was really supportive of me."

Guzma scoffed, "Yeah, because everybody loves the damn Island Challenge around here."

Moon nodded, "When we met at the Malie Garden I was intrigued by you, I loved how passionate you were about your Pokemon, and your goals. Even if they were less than legal..." Moon paused and moved to grab a hold of Guzma's hands. "You made me want to become a better trainer, even stronger, so that the next time we met we could have an even more passionate battle. Instead, we both got sucked up into the Ultra Beast problems with Lusamine."

"She was bat shit." Guzma said, cracking a small smile.

Moon nodded, "Yeah, she really was." he smiled back, "After all of that happened, and everything went down, I found you right here, probably in this same damn spot. You were watching the water with Golisopod like you were tonight, staring at the stars. When I came up we battled one more time, and it was everything I hoped it would be, passionate, fiery, and fun. That's how Pokemon battles should be, I really felt your love for your Pokemon in that moment..." he explained, and took a few steps back. "That's why I want you to battle me, right now. So that I can show you my love for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, get out there Wimpod let's show them what we got!"

"Alright, fine. Are you ready for destruction in human form? It's ya boy, Guzma!" he tossed out a Pokeball and a Masquerain popped out.

"Wimpod, use toxic!" Moon shouted, and Wimpod complied, jumping towards the Masquerain and throwing out a huge glob of venom.

Masquerain took damage and fell backwards, slamming into the sandy beach. "Masquerain, that's okay buddy, let's use air slash!" the Pokemon quickly flew towards Wimpod, by flapping its wings quickly it was able to create powerful gusts of air that slammed into Wimpod. With that, his HP was nearly halfway gone, and his emergency exit ability activated.

"Wimpod, you did great. Lycanroc, let's go!" Moon shouted and tossed out another Pokeball. "Let's use rock slide, okay?" he shouted. The dusk-variation of Lycanroc howled and complied, running over the sand towards Masquerain and creating a powerful burst of rocks that fell onto the Pokemon.

Masquerain was unable to battle, so Guzma motioned for Golisopod to get out there. "You can do it, I know you can!" he shouted. "Use waterfall!"

Golisopod conjured a huge pool of water, gathering energy from the ocean nearby, and unleashed a downpour onto Lycanroc. Barely holding on but still hanging in there, Lycanroc jumped back to her feet. "Let's use rock slide again, Lycanroc!" Moon shouted and Lycanroc nodded and rushed off towards Golisopod again. With one swift move the Pokemon was knocked out. As unfortunate as it was for Guzma, he was never able to beat Moon in a battle, no matter how hard he tried.

"Alright, this is our last shot, Ariados!" Guzma threw out another Pokeball and took a fighting stance. "Poison jab, let's go!"

Ariados was quick, and moved at lightning speed, jabbing and poisoning Lycanroc. Lycanroc wasn't through fighting yet, and stood up once more. "Let's use thunder fang!" Moon shouted.

Lycanroc lurched for the Ariados, narrowly missing it, only to be met with another poison jab from it. After being completely KO'd, Moon sent out his Decidueye in her place.

"Just a bit more, hang in there!" he said. "Let's use our Z-Move, Decidueye!" he shouted and took the stance he was taught by Professor Kukui. Decidueye was thriving with power, and unleashed it onto it's opponent.

And as quickly as it started, it was over. Ariados was unable to battle, the winner was Moon, and the battle field was silent again.

"Did that battle tell you anything?" Moon asked sheepishly, walking towards Guzma slowly.

"I want to hear you say it." Guzma said, looking away from Moon's gaze.

Moon nodded and walked right next to him, holding his hands again. "Guzma, look at me." Moon said. Guzma took a while but complied, staring down at the shorter trainer. "Guzma, I've loved you for so long, I don't even know when it started. But I can tell you one thing, I've known I was in love with you since that day we met here on the beach for the first time. So I'm telling you, even though I messed everything up two weeks ago, I love you, Guzma. More than anything."

Guzma's lips twitched, "Man, you're gonna make me get all emotional." he said softly and smiled. "I'm uh, sorry I ghosted you there... you really kinda hurt my feelings and uh... yeah... I'm not real good at understanding people."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Guzma. I just... I don't know what happened, but I've been trying to find you to tell you that I love you ever since then. I just... I never had the courage and I guess, as corny as it sounds, it took loosing you to give me that courage?"

Guzma averted his gaze back to the ocean. "I'm real glad you came, I thought you gave up on me ya know."

"Nah, I'd never give up on you." Moon replied and squeezed Guzma's hands. "Will you come back to Melemele with me? My place has been super lonely without you."

Guzma nodded, "Ya, 'course."

"Hey, Guz?"

"Ya?"

Moon leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, "I love you."

Guzma's eyes widened as he pulled Moon back into his arms, pressing a less-than-chaste kiss back to him. "I love ya too."


End file.
